Field Trip
by LovexHurtsxBad
Summary: a serial killer is after wealthy couples in montana. what happens when Horatio and Calleigh are sent to go undercover? HC all the way.
1. Montana Murderer

FIELD TRIP

A/N: I ... Don't... Own... Them. I choke out go ahead and ask me questions. i normally answer them in my authors note. and please review. i love to hear what you think.

* * *

"So, what do we know about this guy?" Horatio asked the team.

"He attacks wealthy couples." Erik answered.

"It seems that all the couples have gone on a vacation to Montana. Stayed in a cabin in the mountains." Calleigh added after eyeing her report.

"All in the same cabin?" Horatio questioned.

"No, but all within a 20 mile radius." Calleigh replied.

"And how many couples have there been so far?" Horatio asked.

"Um, four. Yeah, four in one month. I'd say he stalks them first. Gets to know them." Erik answered.

"Okay. Calleigh, they sent us the bullets. I need you to study them. Erik, I need you to map out the crime scenes. I will be talking to Frank." Horatio ordered.

* * *

"Horatio." Tripp said with a nod of acknowledgment.

"Frank." Horatio said, repeating the guesture.

"Look, you're going to hate me but…" Frank started.

"Where is this going Frank?" asked Horatio.

"The Montana police department wants 2 of Miami's CSI's to go undercover. I have to send you and Calleigh." He answered.

Horatio took off his glasses and took his usual stance with his hands on his hips.

"Tripp, you are sending on of my best CSI's into dangerous territory. If anything happens to her, I am leaving you responsible." Horatio said, ending the conversation.

"Horatio, I will be by around one o'clock to give you your persona files." Tripp yelled after him.

'Great, Calleigh is not going to like this.' Horatio thought as he headed to the lab. He found Calleigh sitting at the microscopes.

"Hello handsome." She said without looking up from her paperwork.

"Hello Calleigh. What do you have for me?"

He decided to start out small and work his way up to the assignment.

"Well, if you look at the bullets, you can see that there are two sets of stridation marks." She said, moving so he could look into the microscope.

"What are you thinking?" Horatio asked as he stepped out of her way.

"Well, I think he used a small caliber. Thirty-two, thirty-three maybe. I also think he used a homemade silencer." Calleigh answered.

"Hmm, so you think he's done this more times than we know of." He said, his voice slightly wavering.

"You've got to tell me something very important don't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes I do." Horatio sighed. "Tripp needs us to go undercover in Montana."

"You mean as potential targets."

"Yep."

"Why us, isn't there someone working on this, a little closer to Montana?" Calleigh complained.

"Yes, but they need your expertise. So, are you up for it?" Horatio answered.

"Well, I always love a challenge." She said with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Okay, stop by my office later for your persona." Said Horatio.

Horatio left the lab felling satisfied with himself. Little did he know, that Calleigh was actually excited to go.

'This should be fun.' They both thought.


	2. i now pronounce you husband and wife

Field Trip A/N: I don't own them. Don't remind me.

* * *

"Right on time. Tripp should be here any minute with our persona's." Horatio said as Calleigh entered his office.

"Great." She replied, taking a seat. "So, how much did Frank tell you?"

"Nothing I haven't told you already." He answered.

"Horatio, Calleigh." Tripp acknowledged, entering the office. "Here are your files, study them, memorize them, live off them. Here are your plane tickets; your flight leaves tonight at 8:00. A limo will be picking each of you up around seven. Pack only necessities, all your other clothes will be provided for you. And last but not least, here is 4,000 dollars. We believe that this guy picks his targets by local restaurants. All the victims went to a place called Ferdinand's Mexicans grill. A really nice and expensive Mexican restaurant. So have fun and spend money."

"That's the first time a man's ever said that to me." Calleigh said humorously.

"Hurry up and get home, you luggage will be arriving in about an hour. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You are now Mr. and Mrs. Horatio Alexander. You may kiss the bride." Frank commented.

"Thank you Frank." Calleigh said, starting to blush.

Frank nodded and left the office.

"Are you ready for this?" Horatio asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

"Here we go."

* * *

As Calleigh put the finishing touches on her make-up, she looked at herself. 'Get one, last, good look at yourself Duquesne. Because as soon as you walk out that door, you'll be Calleigh Alexander.' She thought. Calleigh was dressed in a black, low-cut, designer halter-top with blue denim jeans. About ten minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"Horatio, you're early." She said as she opened the door.

"I'm not early, our limo driver is." He replied.

"Okay, hold on one second. I just need to get my luggage." Said Calleigh, turning to let him in.

"You look great by the way." Horatio added.

"Why thank you."

She grabbed her suitcases and followed Horatio out the door.

"About what time will our plane be landing?" Calleigh asked as she hopped into the limo.

"Sometime around 11. He had to book us the latest flight." Horatio answered.

"I swear he does that on purpose." She said, putting a smile on his face.

When they arrived at the airport, it had cooled down a lot. It wasn't uncommon for it to get around 50 degrees in winter.

"Oh god it's cold." Calleigh said as she stepped out into the chilly air.

"Here, you need this more than I do." Horatio said as he gave her his jacket.

"Oh, ever the gentleman. Thank you Horatio."

The two walked into the airport and boarded the plane.

"Wow, I've never been waited on hand and foot before." She said as flight attendants made them comfortable.

"Calleigh, we're now a wealthy couple. At least pretend you've seen something like this before." He whispered when no one was around.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry."

"Good evening passengers! Please buckle your seat belts, we will be taking off shortly. Non-stop flight to White Fish Montana."


	3. Jose

Field Trip A/N: I don't own them. Don't remind me. My dad hogs the computer, so if I don't update quickly, you know why. 

Calleigh shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had been trying to fall asleep for the past half-hour with no luck. Not to mention that there was a screaming infant and toddler right behind them. Horatio apparently, wasn't having much luck either. A six-foot man with not much legroom had to be hard to sleep.

"You having trouble sleeping too?" he asked after seeing her shift.

"Yeah, a little. These seats are not good for sleeping." Calleigh answered.

"Here, I have an idea." He said.

Horatio lifted up the armrest that divided the two seats.

"This way, if I lean against the wall, I can have leg room. And, you can lay down." He continued.

"Okay." She agreed.

Horatio shifted so his back was against the window. He gently pulled Calleigh so his chest acted like a pillow. Once they were settled, he placed his arms around her in a cradling position. 'I would love to go to sleep like this every night.' He thought. 'Be still my heart.' Thought Calleigh with a smile.

Later they woke to the voice of the flight attendant on the intercom.

"Will everybody please buckle your seatbelts and put up your food tables. Welcome to Whitefish Montana. We will be landing shortly. Our arrival time is 10:45 p.m. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."

"I take it we're here." Horatio said tiredly, not moving to get up.

Calleigh stood and helped him out of his position. They walked off the plane and exited the airport. When they walked out the door they were greeted by a tall Hispanic man.

"You must be the Alexanders. I'm Jose, your personal driver and adviser." Said the man.

"Hello, I'm Horatio and this is my wife Calleigh." Horatio introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Calleigh said.

"It is my pleasure. Now, I'm sure you both are very tired. It is a thirty-minute drive to get to town. We should probably get going." Jose informed them.

Horatio and Calleigh slid into the car and drove to their cabin.

"We're here, welcome to the Rocky Mountains resort. Two story, one bedroom, heated log cabin." Jose said, opening the backseat door for them.

Horatio stepped out of the car and returned to help Calleigh.

"There is a refrigerator full of food along with a freezer, pantry, and wine rack. And last but certainly not least, there is a Jacuzzi bathtub in the master bedroom." Jose continued. "I will leave the rest for you to explore. And if you need to contact me, my number is line 3 on the telephone. Have a wonderful night."

Calleigh never heard the last part of Jose's description of the cabin. Her ears stopped working at the word Jacuzzi. 'Oh, I hope I don't have to fight Horatio for it. But I will if I have to.' She thought.

Horatio noticed the excitement that flickered across her face. He gave Jose a tip and followed Calleigh into the cabin.

"Oh my!" she gasped after turning on the lights. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Horatio whispered into her ear.

His breath on her neck sent shivers up her spine. Calleigh took a sharp breath inwards. She turned around to look at him. She saw playfulness dance in his eyes, around the desire and hope.

"I have to ask, was that Horatio Alexander or Horatio Caine?" Calleigh asked, praying it was the latter.

"Which would you like it to be?" He questioned.

"Answer my question first, then I will answer yours." She said seductively.

"Okay, I'll tell you this. Nobody is here, why would I need to be Horatio Alexander?"

Calleigh took yet another sharp breath inward before throwing him her million-dollar smile.

"I'm going to start making dinner, you have about a half-hour. I would suggest trying out the Jacuzzi." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Deal."

* * *

A/N: by the way, for those who don't know, Jose is pronounced hose- ay Just in case you didn't know. 


	4. exploring

Field Trip A/N: I don't own them. Don't remind me. My dad hogs the computer, so if I don't update quickly, you know why.

* * *

Calleigh explored the upstairs of the cabin. It was pretty hard to find the master bedroom. There was only one room, but there were many other rooms. Gym, four bathrooms (so far), a laundry room, and so on and so forth.

Finally, she walked into a room that was twice the size of her apartment. ' Oh my god!' she thought to herself. The bed was a king sized fluff factory. 'I'm going to have to fight Horatio for that.'

Calleigh rounded the corner to where the bathroom was, stopping dead in her tracks.

Horatio figured a nice spaghetti dinner would be nice. Also to show Calleigh a fine homemade dinner from chef Horatio. He just set the water to boil when he heard a giddy shriek from upstairs. Horatio just shook his head and laughed to himself.

"Either she found a million dollars laying on the floor, or she found the Jacuzzi." He said.

Calleigh quickly stripped down and slowly seeped into the hot water. 'God, this is amazing. I definitely wouldn't mind staying here for oh, I don't know, the rest of my life.'

As Calleigh poured lavender bubble bath into the water, her thoughts drifted to the sexy redheaded Lieutenant that was downstairs making her dinner and his comment from earlier. Her dreams were coming true. Stuck alone in a mansion-ish cabin with her boss. Not to mention the fact that he might have hit on her.

As these thoughts drifted through her mind, she completely lost track of time. Just as Calleigh was about to drain the water, there was a knock on the bathroom door, followed by a husky voice.

"Calleigh, its time for dinner." Horatio called from the door.

Calleigh screamed, startled from the sudden disturbance from the quiet she had been relaxing to.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked as he rushed through the door.

He knew it was not appropriate for him to barge in on someone in the bathroom, but they were in a strange state with a serial killer on the loose. That wasn't the only reason. He also wanted to be absolutely sure that she was okay.

As soon as Horatio went through the door he saw Calleigh, safe and sound in the bathtub. A little shaken up but not harmed in any way.

"Calleigh, I am so sorry." He said, covering his eyes and slowly walking out of the room.

Unfortunately, he didn't know where he was going for obvious reasons.

"Horatio! Look…" Calleigh warned.

Too late. Horatio ran face first into the doorframe.

"Ow, I'll, I'll meet you downstairs." He said, rubbing his face.


	5. embarrassment

Field Trip A/N: I don't own them. Don't remind me. My dad hogs the computer, so if I don't update quickly, you know why. 

Calleigh dried off quickly and slipped into her pajamas. She was still embarrassed at what had occurred not even ten minuets ago. 'Horatio will probably be even more embarrassed though.' She thought.

Calleigh found Horatio in the kitchen fixing two plates of spaghetti, and it looked absolutely delicious.

"Um, I uh, made dinner." He said gesturing towards the dinner plates, avoiding making direct eye contact.

Calleigh, sensing the tension between them decided to break it. How can someone live with another person for god knows how long without having a conversation that consisted of more than five words?

"Horatio, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Just forget it ever happened." She said before laughing at the blush that painted his cheeks.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a bruise in the middle of your forehead that's going to remind you of it." He retorted.

That only made Calleigh laugh more. "C'mon. Let's eat."

Horatio pulled her chair out for her and handed her the plate. "Bon Appetite."

"Merci." She replied.

They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company.

A/N: I don't own them! Sobs Anyway, I know it was a short chapter and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't been updating my stories lately.

Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!


End file.
